1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to in-line skates, specifically to improve safety by providing the mechanical means to control speed and to abruptly stop.
2. Status of Prior Art
In-line skating in recent years has become an explosively popular sport, especially for adults. The composite boot, wheel frame and wheels have become progressively sophisticated and specifically engineered for all categories of recreational and competitive sport use. The high end retail price of such skates can be as much as $800 or more.
Watching an in-line skater is almost akin to watching an ice skater effortlessly glide across ice. However, the safety factor of edging skate blades on ice to abruptly stop; or comparably edging skis on snow to control one's downhill speed or stop is not the same nor presently possible for in-line skates on a concrete or asphalt surface.
The protective knee pads, elbow pads, wrist pads and helmet are testament to the fact that safely slowing down and quickly stopping are very difficult (if not impossible) maneuvers to do—and falling on concrete or asphalt is quite different from falling on snow or ice.
Though many enthusiasts are attracted to the sport and tempted to try it out, the available state of the art use of a rubber heel brake pad to slow down and stop is recognized as being unnatural and ineffective. To initiate this “braking” maneuver, the skater must get into an awkward backward pressure leaning stance and body position. In that contorted position, the pressure on the rubber heal “brake” pad, realistically does not effectively slow the skater's speed nor allow the skater to abruptly stop. Accordingly, manufacturer's handbook statements are typically replete with bold letter “WARNING!” captions, explaining and emphasizing the danger and lack of in-line skating control.
In recent years additional improvements have been made to the quality of skate boots, including a lever arm at the back of the boot that attaches directly to the heel pad to increase the backward pressure on the rubber break pad. Variations of this system have been extensively marketed but the braking method remains marginally effective in being able to slow down or abruptly stop.
Consequently, the safety factor concern is still a major deterrent to the sport and a major challenge to inventors. This is evident by the innumerable patents devoted to breaking methods for in-line skates. Because the basic components of conventionally marketed in-line skates are relatively simple: boots; wheel frame; wheels; axles; and, axle bearings; the existing braking inventions to date are too intricate, too costly and of questionable effectiveness to attract the manufacturing industry. As such, the rubber heel brake pad method of control remains the predominate commercially available, ineffective method in use.